


Wicked Dresses, Harley Quinns, & Tim Burton

by EpicKiya722



Series: You Say 'Vol', I Say 'They're Crazy' [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Addams Family References, Broganes!, Crossdressing, Gen, Gremlins, Halloween, Harley Quinns!, Humor, I Lost Sleep Writing This!, I Love His Movies, It's Longer than I Thought It Would Be, M/M, Movie References, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, tim burton references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It's Halloween! Of course, there's going to be candy, costumes, a party and references!





	Wicked Dresses, Harley Quinns, & Tim Burton

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I had missed doing a birthday fic for my baby Keith, but I'm hitting ya'll with a Halloween fic! Yes! I'm doing it! Also for those curious, this story does give you a clue as to who Keith's ex is. I'll go more in depth with that in the next story.

“Are you serious?” Keith had hoped that the other was joking, but from the jovial yet serious look he was giving, he wasn’t joking. Keith groaned, blushing as he took the package. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

Keith was snuggled, kisses dabbing on his cheeks. “Aw, baby. Thank you! Besides, you allowed me to choose out our costumes for this year! First Halloween we get to spend as a couple! We just spent your birthday as one.”, Lance said, hugging Keith tightly.

“I’m well aware, Lancelot. You got me a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ sweater so I guess I can do this, too.”

Lance squealed, kissing him again. "Yes! Yes! This Halloween is going to be so fucking amazing."

Keith, red-faced from the kiss, just made a small understanding noise, agreeing. He was more so relieved that he didn't have to think of a Halloween costume for this year. Halloween was a favorite holiday of his, more so because he gets to spend endless moments of Tim Burton and Steven Spielberg films and a shitload of candy. However, this costume that Lance chose for him was... odd.

Well, he only has to wear it once and despite it being what it is... he knew he would look damn good in it. 

* * *

 

The next few days were a bit out of control.

There was the constant trips to party and crafts stores, yelling, non-stop texting, changing decisions and other antics.

Notably, the only calm ones were Keith and Lance since they were well prepared for the Halloween party they would be attending with the squad. So calm that Kuron wanted to take on of Kuro's knives and stab the couple.

Eventually by October 30, they had everything together and in state of relaxation. 

* * *

 

"I can't believe Lotor, of all people, invited us to  his party."

"And that's why, Hunk, oh precious one, our costumes must outshine everyone else."

"Pidge, I adore you."

"I know."

As of right now, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Keith were at Hunk's residence. Lance and Allura were assisting Hunk with baking sweeties for the much-later grouping after tomorrow's party. Right now, Lance was icing cupcakes and Allura was shaping cookie dough.

Pidge and Keith were seated on nearby stools, the latter taking the liberty recording the whole ordeal.

"So, everyone is all set for tomorrow?", Allura asked.

"Yup! Keith and I had our costumes for a good week now.", Lance grinned, wiggling his brows at his boyfriend.

"Oh, we know, Lance. You've been telling us this since forever. What are you going to be anyways?", Pidge asked.

"Not telling."

"Bitch."

"Love you."

"Just know it's couple themed, that I can give.", Keith says, deciding to have a little bit of mercy on Pidge. "And Lotor is going to flip."

"Those costumes must be good then.", Allura chuckled. "By the way, are the triplets and Sven going?"

"Yeah. Shiro and Kuron wants to go and forced Kuro into the mix. Sven will be busy getting his apartment together though. Slav will be helping him out."

"Ooh, your cousin will have a grand time, huh?", Hunk teased.

"Know it."

"So, are we all meeting back at one of our places to go together to the party or...?"

"Let's meet back at my place. Mom wanted to get some photos of us.", Pidge suggested. "We can spend the rest at Allura's since it's the biggest place."

"I will agree to that, but I need someone to help get the place ready.", Allura asked, staring at the others with hopeful eyes.

Keith, once more being merciful, volunteered. "I got you, Allura. I can help bring the snacks over, too."

"Keith, you're a lifesaver."

"I'm dating this lifesaver. Happily.", Lance smirked. He went over to Keith, dabbed on orange flavored icing on his nose before licking it off. His grin grew at Keith's reddening cheeks and the small smile on his lips. "You're so adorable. Can't wait for you to wear your costume tomorrow night."

"I can't wait either. How you're talking about is making me oddly curious.", Pidge noted. They had their hand slapped from trying to dip a finger in the caramel. "Hunk."

"No. Bad Pidge."

"Hmph." 

* * *

 

The following morning, Halloween morning, the group practically woke up together, despite the distance they all lived.

Allura had picked up Keith from the residence of the Kogane-Shiroganes, meeting Hunk and Lance back at her house after they gotten the snacks from Hunk's. Pidge, along with Matt, had stayed at the Holts to add finishing touches to their costumes. The triplets stayed home, too to do the same. From how Matt was bawling though, Keith had figured that he and Shiro weren't the couple thing this year.

Soon, three o'clock rolled around, giving them a good four hours before Lotor's Halloween bash started. They had lunch, messed around for a little before five then came, meaning it was time to start getting ready.

Allura, Lance and Hunk getting ready at the Holts, aiding Matt and Pidge with their costumes.

By six, each of the five of them were ready, waiting for the Broganes to arrive.

Hunk and Allura were apparently themed just as Lance and Keith stated they were.

The male of the two was adorning a bright yellow shirt and pants, the shirt having bits of gold glitter like his signature headband that had yellow and gold glittered triangles attached to it, similar to the crown of Lady Liberty. His shoes were metallic gold sneakers and he even wore yellow lensed sunglasses and had bits of gold and yellow glitter in his hair.

Allura wore a white shimmery sleeveless dress that had a tinge of a pastel blue, a white sheer cape/shawl that had silver and icy blue stars and silver gladiator sandals. Her usually dark skin had blue shimmer to it on the shoulders, collarbone, neck and cheeks. Her makeup was done with silver sparkles on the eyelids, light icy blue highlighter, pink glittery gloss and mascara. There was light blue and silver stars around her eyes. Her hair was done up in a curly ponytail with some strands halo-ing her face, also with bits of blue sparkles. For accessories, she wore silver bracelets, one having star and moon shaped charms, a silver necklace with a moon shaped charm that had small icy blue diamonds on it, silver hoops with stars and a headband with a moon shaped charm in the middle and stars on the sides of it.

Colleen had already started taking pictures of them, cooing at the sparkling duo.

From the corner where he sat watching, Sam laughed.

"Hunk, it's Halloween. Why are you dressed up like yourself?"

"Oh, I got that! Mr. Holt, I'm the sun!"

"Exactly! Why are you dressed up like yourself? And it's Sam!"

"I'm here to cause destruction!" They watched as Pidge down the stair's railing, Matt following closely behind,  landing perfectly on their feet with both arms in the air. "Obey me! For I am cute!"

They were wearing a light brown and white furred suit with a hood that had triangular huge ears to it. They were white face paint in the shape of a huge spot over their right eye.

"Yikes! Gremlin!"

"No, Allura. Mogwi. I wouldn't be a gremlin until I ate something after midnight."

"Well, I hope you don't. And I was referring to Matt."

"I would take that as an insult, but... I am a gremlin."

"A terrible one."

"You're just mad I was able to rock this better than you, Pidgeon. Gizmo."

"... maybe you're right."

Matt was wearing dark green jeans that looked closely to black, a jacket that had embedded scales of different shades of green with long triangular scaly ears on the hood of it, a dark green shirt and black sneakers. His usually fluffy brown hair was dyed white, he wore false fangs, neon green eyeliner on his lower lash line and bright red contacts.

Pidge crossed their arms, feeling a tinge bit of envy. "Now you know that out of the two of us, I'm the real Stripe and you're fucking Gizmo."

"Yes, true, but you look more adorable in that suit. Now, endure it."

"... you win this time, Matthew."

"Okay, let's see. Hm. We have a moon goddess, a sun god or Hunk probably dressing as himself, a Gizmo and a Stripe."

Lance had finally came out, also too ready for Halloween. He was dressed in a suit, which was a jet black with thin ghost white pinstripes, a velvet dark red vest and a black tie. He also wore jet black dress shoes. Then there was his hair and what he had on his face. His hair was slicked back and looked darker than usual. And right under his nose, thin, neat and matching in color with his hair was a fancy moustache.

Hunk 'ooh-ed' with a small clap. "Nice suit, Lance."

"Thank you, Hunk. Keith is the other half of me."

"What do you mean by other half?", Sam questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

On cue, there was a knock at the front door. Colleen had answered it, revealing the final members of their party had arrived.

Seeing their costumes, Allura gasped excitedly before squealing. "You didn't!"

Shiro chuckled, a light red tint coating his cheeks, despite the face paint. "Keith's idea. We couldn't think of what we wanted to do and since Keith was doing the theme thing with Lance, he gave us this idea."

"Already I can tell you that your costumes will be the best at the party. Did you...?"

"Some of the clothing is brought, but we had to creative with some bits, Pidge."

Shiro was wearing a jacket, the right half of it black with three bright red diamonds on the upper part of his sleeve and the left of it being bright red with two black diamonds on the lower part of the other sleeve. The hood of it was shaped in a jester's two pointed hat, the right side of it red and the left being black. Where his neck and shoulders met was white ruffles to match the white fluffs on the end of the hood's 'ears' that miraculously stayed up. Under the jacket was a white tee with two large red diamonds and a smaller black one. His pants was black on the left side with three small red diamonds on the back pocket and the right side of his pants was red with three black diamonds on his thigh. To finish the whole costume, Shiro wore a red glove on his right hand and a black one on his left, a black left boot, a red right boot, white face paint, a black mask, black eyeliner and dark red lipstick that looked close to black.

Kuro was also wearing a jacket, except it was a straight leather cropped black jacket with silver studs and buckles. He had a black and bright red vertical striped top with thin black ribbon tied down the front in a corset style. He wore black leather pants that had silver studs on his knees, shaped as large diamonds. There was a black belt with red lined and silver filled diamonds around his waist, half-cut bright red gloves on his hands and to finish black boots with red laces. Kuro also had large black diamonds painted on each eye. And the kicker? His hair was dyed. Where the black used to be was a vibrant blond and the white forelock was now a mix of black and red.

Then, there was Kuron. Being the always dramatic triplet, he would go cinematic. But like his brothers, he favored a jacket. However, it was similar to a leatherman jacket. A bright red on the right half and bright cobalt blue on the left with gold zippers and accent lines. Like Shiro, he wore a white tee except it was red in the neckline area and without the jacket on, you could see two lines on each sleeve colored red with a blue spot on the end of his left sleeve. There was also 'Daddy's Little Monster' with black curvy bold letters on it. Also like his brothers, he went pants. Duo-colored pants with the right being red and the left being blue. He also wore a black leather belt with studs and a gold diamond shaped buckle. For accessories, a gold spiked bracelet, black fingerless gloves, and a white collar necklace with golden letters that spelled 'PUDDIN'. He, like, Kuro dyed his hair blond but with his usual white bang being red with a tinge of pink undertone and blue. He also wore messy red and blue eyeshadow, a small black heart on his right cheek and a black tattoo that spelled 'ROTTEN' under it. And

The triplets stood side by side, each with identical grins.

"Yep. We decided to go as different Harley Quinns. Obviously, Kuron is _Suicide Squad_ movie, not _Hell to Pay_ , love that movie though. I'm Telltale Harley Quinn. And Shiro is the best one. He's classic Harley Quinn.", Kuro stated, not looking so pleased at how Shiro smiled even wider.

"You know I would work this better than you. Jealous?", the older triplet teased.

"Frankly, it would look the same on me because we're fucking triplets, dumbass."

"I still look better."

Colleen had started taking of the three, moving in different spots to get them at different angles. And you bet Shiro and Kuron took the liberty of sticking out their tongues and posing in the infamous jester's style.

"I love your costumes! Shiro, you have to let me wear that jacket!", Allura begged, going to hang off him and pouting.

"Aaawww, Lura. You know I can't resist. Okay."

"Yes!"

"Babe, I'm going to be bluntly honest, if though my parents are standing right here, but... this is a fantasy come true.", Matt flirted, placing an arm around Shiro's waist and sighing smittenly. "Shiro dressed as Harley Quinn? I can die happy."

"Again, as you pointed out, Matt, our parents are right here.", Pidge noted.

Matt had the audacity to not even look embarrassed. Instead, he decided kissing Shiro's neck and face was better.

Ignoring that, Kuron turned to Lance. "And I found out what theme you and Keith were going for this year. Cute and classic. They're number one."

Lance chuckled, twirling his moustache in pride. "Yes. We love them, so it would be perfect to be them this year. Now where is my soulmate?"

"Right here, my love."

And finally, there was Keith.

Sans the triplets and Lance, they all gawked in amazement as his costume.

Of course, it was dark, but it wasn't what they thought he would go for.

No pants, no shirt, not even a suit like Lance. But a dress.

A midnight black dress. The sleeves of it was long that reached his wrists, a sheer material added from his his elbows over the solid black material of the sleeves and hung and swayed with the movement of his arms and stopped two inches past where the tips of his fingers stopped. The dress had touched the floor, with a V-neckline to show his collarbone and was tight fitted to shape out his waist and hips. He wore black heels, that he luckily didn't trip in anytime today so far, a silver necklace with a rounded ruby charm, silver and ruby rings, and a thin black collar necklace. Then there was his hair and makeup. His hair appeared longer, reaching five inches past his shoulders and was straighter than usual and split in middle which revealed a bit of his forehead, so yes they were making sure to get a good look and the locks haloed his face and neck. The look was finished with smoky black eyeshadow, a good amount of mascara, ruby red lipstick and matching red nails.

Keith... didn't look so much like Keith. He looked more like...

"Cara mia.", Lance cooed with an accent, getting down on one knee and taking hold of Keith's hand and kissing it repeatedly.

"Mon cher.", Keith smiled blissfully.

In the background, Sam gasped. "Addams! You're Gomez and Morticia Addams!", he shouted.

Pidge and Matt shot each other a look before looking back at the couple. Of course, Colleen was taking pictures of them, too.

Lance stood back up, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and hugging him close. "Yup. Since Keith let me chose our costumes, I didn't want to pass this up. Besides..." He spun Keith, in a way of showing how gorgeous his boyfriend was. "... Keith looks amazing as Morticia. He has the perfect hips to rock a dress!"

"Lance...", Keith groaned, blushing. "Don't talk about my hips."

"But I love them!"

"We should be getting to that party now.", Hunk suggested, saving Keith.

With a jump, Pidge started a mad dash to the door. "Yes! Candy awaits for me!"

* * *

Evidently, Keith wasn't sure if the ogling the others surrounding them doing was more directed at his brothers or him, but either way... he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Despite not liking the guy, Lotor knew how to threw a party. The place was decorated to mimic that of a ballroom within a haunted house, lights flashing from orange, purple and lime green, the orange being shaped like pumpkins. A couple times within the first hour of being there, Pidge took the liberty of popping any balloon they saw. Hunk and Allura had tried stopping the chaos and had realized it would be a waste of time.

Matt was literally kissing Shiro full on every five minutes and Keith did see a couple of envious glares. They were just peeved they weren't kissing of one of the three hottest Harley Quinns there.

It wasn't going to happened for anyone but Matt since Kuro and Kuron was ducking and dodging any flirting aimed at them.

Lance had stayed at Keith's side, kissing him over his neck and cooing at him sweetly, proud of him. And well aware that the moment he left, Keith would be ambushed by anyone trying to get at him.

Especially, Lotor who had been eyeing them, mostly Keith, since they been there.

"Cara mia, you look so pretty.", Lance had commented dreamily. "Just so enchanting. Your skin as pale as the moonlight. Your lips as red as..."

"A rose?", Keith tried, taking hold of Lance's hands and looking him in the eyes. Even with the music blasting, they only heard each other.

They were committed in costume.

"No, **_Morticia_**. As blood."

"Oh, **_Gomez_** , you say the sweetest things."

Since they were standing there, after their crusade of popping balloons, Pidge sighed. "You two are so lovey-dovey."

"We're in love. A love that will always be there until death.", Keith replied, letting Lance kiss all over his hand again, finger by finger. "And even then, we will love each other while rotting six feet under."

"Aaaawww. Both sweet and dark."

"Keith! Lance! You two are just so cute!"

They spotted a familiar face coming closer, a girl smiling brightly. She was just as dark as Allura, her dark short hair shimmering with flakes of white and baby blue glitter. She wore pants and a sleeveless shirt that were white and made of a material to mimic clouds.

"I love your costumes! That's relationship goals!"

"Thank you, Shay. I like your cloud costume. It fits you!", Lance commented, embracing Keith again.

Shay giggled, her smile growing. "Thank you."

"Hunk's here, by the way. I believe he's over at the food table for some punch.", Pidge teased, wiggling their brows.

At Hunk's name, Shay ducked her head warmth spreading on her cheeks. "Piiiidgeee."

"What? You like him and it's mutual. Hey, you're both even going as yourselves."

"Like you?"

"No. Matt is dressed like me."

"I heard that, you little shit!", a shout came, the owner no where in sight. But they knew who it was.

"You should feel honored! I'm a treasure!", Pidge shouted back before turning back to Shay. "Now, let's make you and Hunk happen!"

"Hey! Not so loud! Pidge? Pidge! Don't do this!"

Keith and Lance watched as Pidge dash off with Shay closely behind. The paler chuckled.

"Pidge is not merciful."

"Nope. I think it's a Holt thing."

They were staring back at each other again, not minding it being the umpteenth time they done it. Or even if they had an audience. It didn't matter.

Lance pressed their foreheads together, making sure their eyes were locked on. "I would trade my soul for you."

"And I, you... but I don't think it's the best time to seek out the darkness. Maybe later, oui?"

"Tish, that's French."

"Oui. Je t'aime.", Keith drawled out seductively before pressing their lips together. Lance joyfully obliged, tightened his hold around Keith's waist. They stayed engaged in the kiss, practically coaxing the other with their tongues, for a good minute or two. They didn't stop, even when Kuro came by and tapped on Lance's shoulder and passed with a shrug.

Of course...

"I rather not you two not do that in the middle of the dance floor."

With disappointment clear on their faces, the couple parted, glaring at the speaker and seeing it was none other than Lotor.

"Oh. You.", Lance groaned, protectively putting Keith behind him.

"Now, Lance, is that a tone you should be taking with the host of this party?", Lotor taunted, an eyebrow raised. His eyes averted to Keith who just frowned. "Keith, you look lovely."

"Thank you. Now don't try it.", Keith warned, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand. "Lance, dance with me."

Lance smirked, twirling Keith towards him and then dipping him. "If you wish it, my dearest." He lead Keith away, both of them smiling blissfully at each other.

* * *

 

"I'm actually trying to hold back at squealing right now because seeing that is too much for me. It's like their what? Fifth song?"

"Sixth, Allura."

Pidge, Allura, Shay, Hunk and Kuro stood by the treat table, watching the two of the couples of their group slow dance with each other. Surprisingly, the DJ did manage to find a slow song for couples.

Keith and Lance were gazing in each other's eyes, the paler boy hugging Lance around his neck and Lance hugging his waist. Beside him was Matt and Shiro, both embracing each other with their heads resting on the other's shoulder. Luckily, Matt had grown to about Shiro's height to do this.

Standing a few feet away, his phone out and perched on some decorative pillar was Kuron. It was no guess that he was recording  them. And across the room, was a pouting, fuming Lotor. Obviously jelly about not dancing with anyone right now.

Host or not, you can't get everything or everyone.

"Didn't take Keith as the romantic type. Or being big on PDA.", Shay admitted, tilting her head a little cutely. With the face she was making, a certain ball of sunshine was swooning. "It's cute though!"

"He had a good couple of days. There was Lance doting him with kisses and cuddles for his birthday. Kuro didn't attempt to burn the house down trying to cook."

"Fuck you, Gizmo."

"Back at ya, Quinzel. Then, it's Halloween. His favorite holiday. And later tonight, we're crashing at Allura's for a marathon of Halloween movies and snacks. Which you should join with us because we love you. I think the only thing that could ruin Keith's mood is if Lotor keeps fucking with him and Lance. I get what day it is, but I don't want to see an actual bloodbath... for now..."

"Pidge. You worry me."

"I know, Hunk. I know. But it should be **_Shiro_** you would worry about. He apparently brought a mallet to go with his costume."

The slow song had ended, shifting to a more upbeat Halloween-y one.

Shay had suddenly gasped, turning to Hunk and grabbing his hands. Immediately, he was red-faced, a flutterly feeling brewing over him.

"Hunk, dance with me!"

"..."

"Please?"

"Yes!",  came the squeaked out reply.

The remaining three laughed as Shay lead Hunk away. Kuro clapped once, nodding.

"I want to adopt both of them. How are you people so adorable?"

"The fact that you said the word 'adorable', I have to give Hunay a trophy."

"They're just that adorable!"

There was no disagreement. 

* * *

 

Nearing ten, the group had decided it was time to leave. They still wanted to use the rest of Halloween for Tim Burton and it would kill them if they didn't.

Shay had joined them, riding with Allura, Hunk and Pidge. Lance had rode with Keith and the Broganes sans Shiro who hitched with Matt.

Of course, the two brunets took the opportunity to feel up on their boyfriends who did indeed scowled them on it.

They arrived to Allura's just as Coran, dressed as Nigel Thornberry, was giving candy to the last bit of kids. He waved they bye as the group came up the walkway, passing the kids. One girl dressed in red and black jester costume had stopped when she saw the triplets.

"MOM! THEY'RE HARLEY QUINN!", she exclaimed, obviously excited since she was jumping up and down.

A woman, assumingly her mother, had stared at them, amazement on her face. "Wow. Three different Harley Quinns? That is fantastic."

"Thanks.", Shiro replied. "Your daughter is so cute."

"Thank you! Can I get a picture?"

"I don't see why not."

The others watched as the older three Broganes took a couple of pictures with the girl. Said child had gushed about this being the best Halloween thus far to her mother who admitted the same thing as well as they went away. Going inside, Kuron cooed.

"I wanted to adopt her."

"Four Harleys in one night? This truly is Halloween.", Lance joked. Keith had kissed his cheek before pinching it.

"Darling, it's Halloween night every night with us."

"The fact that you just made a reference to the show... I'm trying not to fan freak out right now.", Shay warned defeatedly. "And Keith, I'm jealous of how you're wearing that dress."

"It's my hips, isn't it?"

"You know it."

"Shut up, Kuro!"

"I would tell you to come and make me, but you would if I did. And I left my bat in the car."

"Okay, what movie should we watch first?", Allura coaxed, rushing to the den where the pillows and blankets was already set up. Coran was there already, too, twirling his mustache while going through tonight's movie selection.

"We got to with _Coraline_!", Matt exclaimed like a child. "We have to!"

"But I wanted to see _MirrorMask_.", Pidge whined, crossing their arms.

"That would count as a Halloween movie?"

"Creepy shit happens in that movie! And for fuck sakes, it based off a book that is also written by Neil Gailman!"

"Really? Hm.", Lance questioned.

"How about _Corpse Bride_? Sing-a-longs here I come!"

"No, Shiro!"

"Wait, how about this? _Addams Family_? The first and the sequel? And then _Gremlins_? That's a given.", Keith tried, crossing his arms and cocking a hip to the side.

Each of them exchanging pondering looks before deciding they should start the movie marathon as such.

"Okay, Morticia."

Keith didn't comment to Kuron's teasing, throwing a pillow at him while Lance started kissing all over him again.

"I'm really tempted to get the chains, Tish."

"Later, Gomez. Later."

"I call _Beetlejuice_ for after."

"Yes, Coran! Great suggestion! Ooh! And we have to be cliche and watch _It_ and _Halloween_!"

With a shrug, Hunk agreed to Allura's statement. "Can't argue with that."

* * *

 

The rest of the night was spent watching Halloween or closely related to in any fashion themed movies and pigging out on the snacks they made. Costumes had been taken apart bit by bit, some of them barefoot or just wearing their shirt and pants.

Keith had practically threw his heels far from him.

Coran had long gone to bed after _Beetlejuice_ and Shay, Hunk and Kuron were knocked out. With Hunk and Shay cuddled on each other, Pidge and Lance wasted no time to take pictures.

Shiro and Matt were also snuggled up, having switched jackets for whatever reason some time during _Addams Family: Family Values_. No one said anything.

Seeing that the caramel covered apples, pumpkin flavored cookies and seeing the Morticia and Gomez romance onscreen was a lot more interesting.

With _Frankweenie_ now playing and midnight nearing, Kuro and Pidge had fallen asleep, too. Minutes later, Shiro was laid out on Matt's lap sleeping.

That left Allura, Matt, Keith and Lance awake.

"We should go a whole group theme next year.", Allura piped up. "We have 365 days till then, but we should do it."

"As long as Keith wears a dress again, I'm cool."

Keith blushed, tucking his knees closer to his chest. "Lance, no."

"You're right, **_cara mia_** , mi corazon. I would be torturing myself allowing that." He pressed a firm kiss to Keith's neck. "You're looked ravishing in this dress. It's torture. Blissful torture."

"I would hope."

Matt had cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Hey... uh... movie!", he scowled. "No more dirty talk."

The couple obliged, quieting down and turning back to the movie.

But seconds later...

"Cara mia!"

"Mon cher!"

"That's French!"

"I will hurt you both... then again, you might like it."

"Nope. Only if we're hurting each other."

"Wow. I'm done here."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I would totally be a Gremlin or Mogwai for Halloween. And if I was go for a Harley Quinn? Classic Harley Quinn because that's my favorite one. Maybe because I did grow up watching old cartoons. Especially DC ones.  
> And yeah, I'm a sucker for the Addams and Tim Burton films. If you're not, that's okay.  
> Also, if this feels rushed, I'm sorry. I was trying to get this done before Halloween actually came because I wanted to put it out on Halloween. It does wouldn't feel right if I did it a day early or late, just how I am.  
> Final note, stay safe, get hyped on sugar if you can and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
